Ethernet Flow Control is a mechanism for temporarily stopping the transmission of data in Ethernet networks. Ethernet Flow Control has been in widespread use for several years. Recently, to support lossless traffic such as Fiber Channel over Ethernet (FCoE) in a unified Ethernet network, priority-based flow control (PFC) technology has been introduced and standardized by IEEE 802.1Qbb. This has been helpful in FCoE design, however, there are still issues with PFC.